


lunch break

by orphan_account



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Hecate & artemis being useless lesbians, sapphos, they are lesbians harold, ttfh universe fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Artemis may or may not have a crush on Persephone’s co-worker.
Relationships: Artemis/Hecate (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 58





	lunch break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iizbian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iizbian/gifts).



> this fic is for liz, who is the crusader of the hecartemis ship 💓😈 i hope you like it liz!! takes place in the “touch this foolish heart” universe— if you haven’t read it, i highly suggest it :) enjoy! 💛🍜
> 
> all of the characters in the touch this foolish heart universe are the creative property of bee (sickly).

**Monday**

_Persephone 🌸: We still on for lunch today?_

_Artemis: Of course! Just send me the address again._

Artemis arrived at Pomegranate Tech approximately forty-six minutes later, taking the elevator up to the highest floor before stepping out. She didn’t see Persephone anywhere, digging into her purse to whip out her phone and shoot a text to her before she heard... _her_. 

“Good afternoon. Are you here for an appointment?” 

Her hands grew clammy as she grasped onto her phone, feeling her face heat up and she prayed to god it wasn’t obvious as she looked back up and saw her. Hecate. 

Hecate, in her bob haired, pant-suited glory, who Artemis may have a _teensy_ crush on after meeting her at Persephone’s birthday party. 

She could _feel_ the flustered sweat forming underneath her bangs as she was quick to reply, “N-no! I’m actually waiting for Persephone, we’re supposed to be meeting for lunch.”

Artemis could’ve sworn she saw Hecate’s smooth porcelain skin flush a bit red as they made eye contact, but she didn’t want to look too far into it. Instead, Hecate gave her a warm smile before answering, “We just got out of a meeting a couple of minutes ago and I think she’s wrapping it up with Hades right now. I can show you to the break room, if you’d like.” 

She followed Hecate to the break room, trying hard to make sure the flush on her face wasn’t obvious as Hecate motioned for her to go into the break room. “You were at Persephone’s party, weren’t you? I thought I recognized you. Artemis, was it? I’m Hecate.”

Artemis hated how beautiful her name sounded from Hecate’s lips. 

She turned to see Hecate with a hand reached out, her eyes bugging out of her head as she looked down at her rather expensive looking watch. _Be cool_ , she thought, _all she asked you was a simple damn question and you look like you’re about to have a heart attack!_

Artemis must’ve been staring too long, because she saw Hecate sheepishly pull her hand back and before she knew she had reached out to stop her, taking her hand into her own. 

Well. 

“Yes!” She said, looking back up at Hecate, still keeping a hold on her hand. “I-I mean yes, I’m Artemis. I remember you.” 

Hecate, bless her heart, noticed how embarrassed Artemis was and took the initiative to shake her hand. “It’s a pleasure to see you again, Artemis.” 

Curse her.

“It’s nice to see you again.” 

Neither of them took their hand away. 

They were interrupted by a cough from behind Hecate and saw Persephone standing there, one brow raised as she looked at the two of them. 

“Am I interrupting something here?” Persephone asked, not even trying to hide the all too knowing smirk that was forming on her lips. 

Hecate quickly pulled her hand back, shoving it into her pant pocket and adjusting her blazer with the other. “I was just reintroducing myself to your friend. I’ll leave you guys to it,” she said, giving Artemis one last kind smile before walking back to her office. Or maybe it was...shy, a bit sheepish even. Artemis couldn’t let herself believe that.

She didn’t notice how well her pant suit fit her until right then. _Curse_ her. 

A snicker came from Persephone. “Artemis, you look a little red there.” 

“Shut up”. 

**Tuesday**

“Are you wearing _makeup_?” Was the first thing out of Persephone’s mouth when she saw her in the break room the next day, a grin forming on her face as she sat down next to her at the table. “You never wear makeup!” 

Artemis scowled, not gracing her question with an answer as she handed Persephone the lunch she made her. She may or may not have rolled out of bed early to put on light foundation. She _may_ or _may not_ have put on her favorite lip gloss that she got from Eros for her birthday. Still, she didn’t want Persephone to gain that satisfaction. Artemis had already made a fool of herself in front of Hecate yesterday, and she wasn’t going to do it again if she saw her today. 

They were in the middle of their lunch when Persephone excused herself to go to the restroom, right when Hecate walked into the break room to heat up a lunch of her own. 

Artemis _knew_ she saw a smug grin on Persephone’s face as she left her alone with Hecate, giving her a timid smile before focusing desperately back on her food. 

“Hello,” Hecate said cooly, breaking the silence as she went to start up the coffee maker. 

“Hi,” Artemis said back, trying to think of something fast to say before looking at Hecate’s lunch and blurting out, “Is that kimchi?” 

Hecate looked caught off guard for a moment before looking down at her container. “What? Oh, yes! Yes it is. I usually eat it out of the jar, but today I decided to put in some rice,” she said, before turning to stir her coffee and face, “D-do you like kimchi?” 

“Kimchi is perfection.” 

_Perfection?! Perfec— out of all the words in the English language, you choose_ **_perfection_ ** _. Way to be cool, Artemis._

Hecate responded with a small, gentle laugh. “It’s pretty close to it. I’ve never seen someone so enthused about kimchi before.” 

To Artemis’ horror she had set her newly heated food onto the table, seating herself right next to her. 

They continue their kimchi-centered conversation until Hecate’s phone alarm notifies her of a meeting, politely excusing herself. “I’ll see you around,” she said, nursing her empty food container before looking right at Artemis and saying, “By the way, you look very nice today.” 

Artemis didn’t even comprehend what she was saying at first, her cheeks heating up as she continued to stare at Hecate with a dumbfounded expression. Hecate tried to save herself (bless her heart), quickly adding, “N-not that you don’t look nice before!” 

Her face flushed more, and before they could even sit in their embarrassment Hecate was out of the break room, hearing her heels scurry down the hall. 

Persephone had been watching the entire interaction from the safety of Hades’ office. 

She couldn’t help a giggle escape from her lips as she turned back to Hades. “I think Artemis is too far gone.” 

“I’ve never seen Hecate act like this before. She usually has so much game,” Hades chuckled back. 

**Wednesday**

Artemis showed up to lunch the next day with a container full of kimchi and rice. Persephone gave her the most quizzical look as she took it out of her bag. 

“You told me you didn’t like kimchi,” she started, squinting at Artemis, “you said it was too spicy.” 

Artemis scowled. “Yeah well, it’s never too late to give things another shot,” she said as she took off the container lid, trying not to wince at the fermented smell as she picked at some with her fork. Persephone only hummed in response, reveling in watching her friend eat (more like struggle to) the kimchi. 

Hecate breezes in a while later, going to the microwave to heat up a bowl full of _jajangmyeon_. She gave both of them a polite “ _hello_ ” as she walked in, and Artemis noticed a twinge of red on her face as she tried to avoid eye contact with her. Artemis looked back down at her food, shuffling rice around the container before she heard Persephone ask her, “Isn’t the kimchi _good_?” 

Artemis nearly kicked her under the table, but Persephone quickly moved her feet before she could, biting back a fit of giggles. Leave it to Persephone to get a new boyfriend and become a menace. “It’s good,” she said, shooting daggers at her friend, “It’s not that spicy.” 

“If you want some that is spicier, I know of a place in Koreatown.” 

Persephone had a Cheshire Cat grin on her face when Hecate spoke, Artemis managing to kick her ankle as she turned to her,

“T-thats okay! I actually don’t like a lot of spice, but I do wish the kimchi had more flavor.” 

Hecate paused for a moment before replying, “Well if flavor is the case, I know of another place in Koreatown that has more flavor. Did you get that in Downtown? Their places are always hit and miss.” 

Artemis nodded, opening her mouth to speak before Persephone beat her to it. “Maybe you guys could go together sometime!” 

If looks could kill. 

Persephone had that same smug look on her face when Hecate walked over to her, a definite blush on her face as she handed her phone over to Artemis. Persephone’s face stayed all the same when they exchanged numbers, agreeing to set up a time to go into Koreatown at a later date. 

Persephone had that smug grin on the rest of lunch. Artemis felt her cheeks burning, nonetheless. 

_Artemis: Hey Hecate! Just making sure you have my number._

_Hecate: Hello! Of course I did. You’re saved under “Kimchi Enthusiast.”_ 😉

There was an undeniable flutter of Artemis’ heart.

Damn. Her. 

**Thursday**

Artemis was greeted by Hades today, always the gentleman in a desperate effort to impress Persephone’s friends. (None of them, not her, Eros, or Hermes were going to tell him he didn’t have to work hard; it was fun to watch a billionaire flounder.) He escorted her into the break room with the promise that Persephone would be there in a moment. 

She was only there for a moment before she heard Hecate’s tell-tale heeled footsteps come down the hall and into the room, carrying a book in one hand and her phone in the other. 

Hecate looked _stressed_ ; there were bags under her eyes and little wrinkles forming on her usually smooth forehead. She made a beeline for the coffee maker, and Artemis wasn’t sure she was even aware there was anyone else in the room. 

Artemis cleared her throat, not even sure if Hecate was going to answer her when she asked “Is everything alright?” 

Hecate jumped, nearly tipping the cup of coffee over onto her book before she spun around, her face softening when she recognized it was Artemis. “Oh hell, you scared me.” Hecate placed a hand over her heart in a dramatic fashion. “Yes, I’m alright. How are you doing today?” 

She could see Hecate’s entire demeanor change, no longer looking frazzled and tense as she went to sit down next to her. Artemis tried hard to make sure her face wasn’t heating up as she noticed how Hecate sat _so close_ to her before she said, “I’m alright. Just waiting for Persephone to get here. It was her turn to make lunch for us today.” She looked down at her hands before noticing the book Hecate had with her, _The Complete Poems of Sappho_. 

“D-do you read Sappho?” 

Hecate was sipping on her coffee before she looked down at the book, crimson gracing her cheeks as she responded, “I just started it. I went to a Greek art museum up in Malibu a couple of months back, and they had an entire exhibit on Sappho. Her poems are usually only in fragments, but Hades got me a copy of her compiled poetry for Christmas, so I’m just getting around to reading it. Do you?” 

Artemis gave her a big, genuine smile before answering, “I do! I was a poetry minor back at Stanford, and I had to do a rhetorical analysis on her _Ode to Aphrodite_. She’s personally one of my favorites,” she admitted, getting shy as Hecate continued to look at her. Despite it, she had yet to feel this at... _ease._ “I’m not sure which poem fragment it’s from, but my favorite quote of hers is _‘what is beautiful is good_...’”

“‘... _and who is good will soon be beautiful,_ ’” Hecate finished for her, looking straight into her eyes. “That’s one of my favorites so far, too.” 

Artemis broke their eye contact as she looked back down at her hands, feeling her face heat up. She noticed Hecate grew a little more rigid in her seat, fearing she ruined the moment before she asked tentatively, “I noticed you looked a bit stressed earlier, is everything okay?”

Hecate took another sip of her coffee before waving her hand dismissively. “Just work-related things. I’m sure Persephone will tell you all about it when she gets here,” she said, looking back at Artemis. Despite the tiredness in her eyes she looked at her with such a kindness that before Artemis knew it, she had placed her hand on top of Hecate’s that was still resting on the book. 

“Well, I hope everything gets worked out. And, coffee is definitely not a replacement for sleep,” she teased, getting a small laugh from Hecate. 

Hecate turned her hand around under Artemis’ to give hers a squeeze. 

“I’m so sorry I’m late Artemis—oh.” 

Both of them quickly turned to the door to see Persephone standing in the doorway, one hand on her hip and cocking her head to the side. “Am I interrupting something?” Her tone was laced with cheekiness as she looked at their interlocked hands. 

Hecate reluctantly pulled her hand away, standing up and collecting her coffee and book before looking down at her buzzing phone. “I was just talking to your friend here, but it looks like I’m late for a meeting,” she said, looking down at Artemis and giving her a smile, “I’ll see you around.” 

She gave a gentle smile to Persephone as she walked past, but Artemis could feel the hole Persephone was burning in the back of her head as she sat down next to her. “Girl, you look like you’re burning up.” 

“Shut. Up.”

**Friday**

_Persephone 🌸: I figured we could mix it up for lunch today. Want to grab coffee?_

_Artemis: Sounds like a plan!_

By the time Artemis made her way to the newly opened coffee shop in Downtown’s financial district she was starving. She frowned as her stomach growled, turning the corner before the emptiness in her stomach was quickly replaced with butterflies. 

She saw Hecate standing in front of the shop, looking around her as if she was waiting for someone. She got a sunken feeling in her gut when she thought that _maybe_ she was looking for someone for a lunch date, but those feelings were quickly knocked when Hecate recognized her, giving her that gentle smile. 

“Hey,” Artemis said, “Are you waiting for someone?” 

“Actually, I’m waiting for Hades. We were supposed to go over details for the next meeting here since he said he was tired of being in his office. Are you waiting for Persephone?” 

“I was! She wanted to come here on her lunch break instead of at the office, but I don’t see her.” 

“What a coincidence. I don’t see Hades anywhere in sight either.” 

The gears in both of their minds were quickly turning as they realized they had both been played. 

Artemis was about to whip out her phone and give Persephone a piece of her mind before she heard Hecate say with a huff, “Something tells me they’re not coming.” 

“It would appear so,” she replied back, putting her phone back in her pocket. They stood for a moment, Artemis fidgeting with the bottom of her top before Hecate held the door to the coffee shop open, motioning for her to come inside with a “Shall we?”

Persephone and Hades had better count their days. 

Artemis prayed that she wasn’t acting as nervous as she felt—Hecate’s pantsuit once again fit her _oh so well_ —but she soon found that it was so _easy_ to talk to Hecate. They bounced from topic to topic until their coffee was cold and all tension between the two was out the window, too immersed in their conversation before it was abruptly interrupted by the loud, hungry growl of Artemis’ stomach. 

She immediately grew red, groaning into her hands as Hecate let out a laugh. “Someone’s hungry,” she said, before pulling out her phone and checking maps. “I know a noodle place a block away, we can go there if you’d like. They also have very delicious kimchi fried rice,” she said, accentuated the last sentence with a wink. 

Artemis blushes and nods, getting up before noticing the time on her watch. “Don’t you have to be back at work?” Hecate only gave her a smile, a mischievous glint in her eyes before she answered, “I’m sure Hades won’t mind.” 

She whipped out her phone as they were walking out, knowing that she would give an earful to Persephone when she saw her later. 

_Artemis: I’m onto you._

_Persephone 🌸: I have no idea what you’re talking about. :)_

**Two Weeks Later**

The past two weeks had been like a dream after spending nearly every lunch break with Hecate. 

At first there had been teasing from Persephone— “ _I’m definitely chopped liver now_ ”— but Artemis would always see the look of joy on her friend’s face as she greeted Artemis greeted her in her office before making a beeline for Hecate’s.

The more time she spent with Hecate, the more she realized how much she hated when her lunch break was over, but always had lunch to look forward to the next day.

There were several close calls where Artemis swore Hecate was trying to kiss her—when she ran her fingers up Artemis’ forearm, checking for “goosebumps” after she complained that Hecate’s office was too cold. Then when she sat right up to her side while reading Sappho together, and when she gave her a lingering goodbye hug just yesterday—and kicked herself for not noticing sooner. 

So today, after having a homemade lunch by Hecate and holding her hand throughout the entirety of the hour, Artemis decided she was going to bust a move. 

Or _try_ to. 

Nervousness began to bubble in her as they finished their lunch, quickly gathering up their trash and hurriedly taking it to the bin. She threw it away, her hands getting clammy and cursing herself when she noticed sweat forming under her bangs again, trying desperately to compose herself before she turned around. 

She tried to think of _anything_ she could do to prolong the moment, an idea popping in her head as she said, “Y-you know, I feel like we should try this Greek place Persephone suggested tomorrow for lunch, she said it’s really really good and the pita is fresh and—“ she began, before she was cut off by Hecate’s lips on hers, one of her hands resting on her waist while the other rested on Artemis’ cheek. 

Artemis was frozen at first, not even comprehending that Hecate—cunning, sweet, beautiful Hecate—was kissing her, but she soon found herself kissing her back, enjoying the feeling of how _soft_ her lips felt on her own. She couldn’t help herself from wrapping her arms around Hecate’s neck, deepening the kiss and flushing when she felt a tiny noise escape her own lips as Hecate wrapped an arm around her waist. 

They were too caught in the moment to even notice the door of Hecate’s office opening, hearing Hades say, “Hey Hecate, I think we need to go over this report real quick—“ 

They both pulled away fast, Artemis facing away from the door to avoid looking at the shit-eating grin she was sure was on his face, before she heard Hecate let out a curt, “Hades.” 

“Oh! Of course, we can always go over it another ti—“ was all he got out before Hecate slammed the door right in his face. 

They both knew Hades was going to report this directly to Persephone. 

Hecate was visibly flushed this time, adjusting her blouse and going back over to Artemis to pull her back into her arms. “Let’s try it tomorrow,” she said, smiling at her before giving her a light kiss on her cheek. “Let me take you out this weekend. For dinner this time,” she added with a smirk. 

It was Artemis’ turn to rest her hand on Hecate’s cheek, leaning in to give her a small kiss on the lips. 

“It’s a date.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! 💗


End file.
